Summer Delight
by sheltie
Summary: Another Noze fic with a little hint of Cookie and Lisa


By: Sheltie

**Summer delight**

**By: Sheltie**

_Don't own Ned's Declassified_

**A/N: This takes place during the summer after eighth grade the Rose garden didn't happen**

Ned Bigby sighed as he rolled off his bed and onto the floor.

_Another summer day and I have nothing to do_ Ned thought not noticing he wasn't on his bed anymore

It's the summer before high school and Ned has been bored since his two best friends were busy. Cookie was spending most of his time with his girlfriend, Lisa. And his other best friend Jennifer 'Moze' Mosely was on vacation with her family in Florida. They weren't due back until next week and Ned didn't know if he could last that long so he decided to take a chance and call her even though she told him not to.

"**Hello?"**

"Hey Moze"

"**Ned? What are you calling me for?"**

"I was bored I have nothing to do"

"**What about Cookie? You could hang out with him you know"**

"I would like to, but he's spent most of his time with Lisa to make up for lost time so he says"

_**:giggle:**_** "Yeah that sounds like Cookie."**

"Yeah so that's why I'm calling"

"**Ned I can't always be your fall back you know"**

"I never said you were and you'll never be, but you told me not to call so I didn't"

"**I know I guess I should've known that you couldn't survive a summer without me"**

"You've found my weakness Moze" he said smiling

_**:laugh: **_**"Yeah I have, but don't worry you won't be suffering for very long"**

"Why?" he said curiously

"**Because I'm outside your window"**

Ned looked out and saw Moze sitting out his window waving. He hung up his phone and went to open his window.

"What are you doing here?" Ned asked quite shocked

"Is that that the greeting I get for saving you from a miserable summer" Moze said teasingly

"No, I'm glad you're here, but what about Florida and all?" Ned asked now hugging his friend

"I liked it at first, but then I got bored it just wasn't the same without you, so my parents let me come back early" Moze said returning the hug

"Why didn't you let me know" Ned said

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise" Moze said smiling

"So where are you going to be staying?" Ned asked

"Here you idiot" Moze answered hitting him in the arm

"Does my mom know?" Ned asked rubbing his arm

"Yes she does" said a voice from the door

The two teens spun around to see Ned's mom standing in the doorway

"Hello Mrs. Bigby" Moze greeted

"Hello Jennifer you'll be sleeping in the guest room next to Ned's" Ned's mom said heading downstairs

When she was gone Ned turn to Moze, "so where's your stuff?"

"By the tree" Moze answered

"Let's go get it now before we forget" Ned said heading to the door

Moze followed

--

After Moze got settled she and Ned went downstairs to the living room.

When they got there Ned turned to her and asked, "what do you want to watch?"

Moze got up and looked at the Bigby DVD collection

"How about _**Ghost Ship**_?" Moze suggested

"Really Moze I thought you freaked out when we watched it last?" Ned said smirking

Moze gave Ned a quick glare and said sternly, "I didn't freak"

Ned rolled his eyes at her and sighed then got up and made his way over to her

"Maybe this one might be a better choice" Ned said grabbing another DVD

Moze saw what it was and her anger was gone and was replaced by a smile Ned saw that smile and put the movie in.

"How is it that you know what movie I really want to watch?" Moze asked

"My best friend intuition" Ned answered simply

"Best friend intuition?" Moze questioned

"Yeah it's kind of like how twins can read each other's thoughts and know what the other is going to do before the other does it" Ned explained

"Looks like you've put a lot of thought into it" Moze said

"I had a lot of time since I broke up with Suzie" Ned said nonchalantly

Moze did a double take, "you broke up with Suzie, why you two were so good together not to mention you've had a crush on since fourth grade"

"Yeah I had a crush on her and all, but that's all it was really I guess I really didn't know that well" Ned said shrugging

"I wished you called me sooner I hate to think you went through this alone" Moze said

"I would've, but I didn't really dwell on it too much" Ned said simply

Moze nodded and turned back to the TV

The two watched the movie in silence for the most part when it was over Ned turned to Moze and saw she was fast asleep. Ned smiled and gently picked her up and put her to bed after he did that he went to bed himself.

--

Moze woke up in the morning wondering how she got to bed because the last thing she remembered was watching a movie with Ned. A knock on her door broke her thoughts.

"Come in"

"Morning Moze" Ned greeted walking in with a tray of breakfast

"Morning Ned" Moze greeted back seeing the tray

"I thought you'd like breakfast in bed" Ned said as he saw where her eyes were

Moze smiled, "Ned you didn't have to do that"

"I know, but I wanted to" Ned said setting down the tray and sitting next to her on the bed

Moze pulled the tray towards herself and began to eat

"I made what you like one cinnamon roll with lots of icing, a bowl of fruity pebbles, a glass of orange juice no pulp, and bacon" Ned said

"That's real nice Ned, but what's with the flower in the vase?" Moze asked eyeing the said item

"Oh well that was my mom's idea, really" Ned said blushing slightly

"It's a nice touch" Moze said noticing Ned's embarrassment

Ned relaxed and smiled

Moze ate and talked with Ned until she was finished

"So how did I do on breakfast?" Ned asked eagerly

"You did quite well Ned, but you always knew what I liked" Moze said

"Yeah, but wait until lunch I'm going to do a better job" Ned said

"What's the sudden interest in cooking Ned?" Moze asked

"Well while you were gone and Cookie being busy I got my mom to teach me how to cook" Ned explained

"I'm impressed Ned I didn't think you could since whenever we had home Ec. **(don't know if I spelled that correctly)** you did poorly" Moze said laughing

"Yeah, yeah anyway I called Cookie and he said he might stop by today if he doesn't get busy with Lisa" Ned said changing the subject

Moze noticed this, but didn't say anything. After she showered and got changed she met Ned downstairs waiting.

"Ready to go?" Ned asked

"Sure, but where?" Moze asked

Ned shrugged, "Don't know why don't we just walk around"

Moze agreed and off they went

They walked to the park reminiscing on their not so long ago childhood

"I still can't believe that this one place could hold so many memories" Ned said in awe

"I know what you mean there's too many to count" Moze said smiling as she remembered

"I bet and cant beat you in a swinging contest" Ned said in a childlike voice

"I don't think so you're going down" Moze said running to the swing set with Ned running beside her

As soon as they reached the swings that got set and counted down then began to swing. They swung for a good half an hour then Ned decided he was bored and when he jumped off his swing landing onto the sandy ground laughing. Moze saw this and smile and did the same thing.

"You just had to copy me, didn't you?" Ned said smiling

"What can I say you know how to have fun" Moze said smiling also

A clearing of a throat broke the connection that they held

There stood Cookie and Lisa smiling at the two

"Well it looks like you guys are having enough fun without me" he said

"Hey Cookie, Lisa how are you?" Moze asked sitting up

"I'm doing great Jennifer" Lisa said taking Cookie's hand

"I'll bet" Ned muttered smirking at Cookie, who was blushing

"So what are you doing here Moze I thought you were in Florida?" Cookie asked shaking off his blush

"Well I kind of got bored there so my parents let me come back early" Moze said

"How in the world can you get bored in Florida?" Lisa asked bewildered

"She means that she missed me" Ned said grinning

"In your dreams Bigby" Moze said playfully shoving Ned

"You wanna bet Mosely?" Ned said smirking

"Are you two finished or should we come back later?" Cookie asked

"We're good, right Moze" Ned said getting up

Moze nodded and got up too

"So how was Florida?" Lisa asked

"It was great" Moze answered

"Did you see any cute guys?" Lisa asked

"I saw a quite a few" Moze said smiling

"Really" Lisa said interested

"Yeah" Moze said

Ned shook his head at the two girls as they talked and sighed then turned to Cookie, who was looking at the back of Lisa's head

"You know Cookie you don't have to constantly stare at her she isn't going anywhere" Ned said to his friend

Cookie snapped out of his state, "I know that"

"Whatever you say Cookie she's got you whipped" Ned said laughing a little

"She does not" Cookie argued

Ned snorted

"She doesn't I can let go of her any time" Cookie said confidently

"Oh really" Ned said with a mischievous grin on his face and left Cookie and went up to Lisa and Moze and whispered something to Lisa, who giggled.

Cookie looked at Moze, who was smiling at him and he that meant trouble, but Lisa calling his name interrupted his thoughts of dread.

"Yes my sweets" Cookie answered

"I want to break up with you" Lisa said simply

"WHAT!?" Cookie shouted

"Lisa, why I can change just tell and I'll do it please don't do this to be" Cookie said begging on his knees in front of Lisa, who was trying her best to keep a straight face

This made Ned and Moze laugh

Eventually Lisa cracked and started to laugh also she then brought Cookie back to his feet and gave him a kiss making him go limp.

Ned and Moze pretended to gag at the sight

--

Later that day Moze was lying on the Bigby couch sighing in content as she rubbed her stomach

"That was the best lunch I've had Ned" Moze said looking at her friend

"It was nothing Moze" Ned said a little embarrassed

"Oh come Ned with you're cooking skills you could make any girl happy" Lisa said smiling

"Really?" Ned asked curiously

"Yeah that was the best meal I've had" Lisa said

"I'll make you the best romantic dinner you've ever had" Cookie said

"Okay, but first why don't you learn how to cook" Moze said with a smirk

"I will" Cookie whined

He then turned to Ned

"Can you teach me?" he asked desperately

Ned laughed as did Moze and Lisa

Cookie looked a little put out then Ned told him he'd teach him

"Thanks Ned" Cookie said smiling

"Well I better go" Lisa said getting up

"I'll walk you home" Cookie said getting up also

Ned and Moze said their goodbyes to the couple and then settled back onto the couch

"So what do you want to do?" Ned asked

"I don't feel like doing anything really" Moze said as she yawned

"I thing I have something we can do" Ned said with a mischievous grin on his face

"What's that?" Moze asked warily

Ned didn't say a word, but lean in and kissed Moze on the lips. Moze stiffened at the touch, but that didn't last as she melted into it. When they parted Moze still had her eyes closed trying to savor the sensation.

"Moze, you can open your eyes any time now" Ned said chuckling

Moze opened her eyes to see a smiling Ned

"Ned, why did you kiss me?" Moze asked curiously

"Why not?"

**End**


End file.
